Never Bet Against the Danvers Sisters
by riah alice drake
Summary: College relationships AU. No Powers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day. The only excitement being when someone came in with a busted window that had only taken an hour to fix.

Not that she was all that surprised considering the upcoming holiday break making at least half the campus cut out before the teachers could take back letting classes out early.

It was so inactive at her job that Alex had managed not only to start but finish a ten-page essay that included hunting up sources and sending it to Vasquez for proofing before handing it in three days early. Once she was finished with that Alex headed out into the workshop to continue tinkering with an old 'junker' motorcycle J'onn had surprised her with on her last birthday.

He'd challenged her that if she got it running, she could keep it. An easy enough challenge considering he'd help in chaperoning her trips to the town scrap yards and even not so subtle she might add leaving brand new parts on her worktable to help her along.

"Come on Space Dad. The place is dead why can't we just close early and head over for pizza already." Alex groaned when even her prized bike wouldn't keep her attention.

Her boss ex NASA engineer and her kind of surrogate father figure John Jones chuckles under his breath at the pout in her voice. "I wasn't the one switching shifts with my sister Al." He reminds without looking up from what Alex guesses is that day's crossword.

"I had to. When was the last time you saw Kara actually excited for a study session?" Alex defends kicking her legs up on the countertop as she leaned back in her chair. John didn't look over at her when he lets out a sighed "Alex what have I said about leaving grease marks on my desk."

The teenager rolls her eyes but removes her feet from the desk anyway.

"Besides it's not our fault your sister got a date with one of the most popular fellow nerds on campus."

Alex didn't want to admit she flinched at the second voice this time coming from the direction of the computer side of the repair shop. "seriously Winn wear a bell." she gasped hiding her surprise with a glare as she reached over to steal the younger man's soda for a sip. "and besides it's not a date date it's just a _Study _date."

"Yeah and I bet they are _studying_ really hard…what do you think? Hip deep in biolog….." the other techno-wizard working at the shop Lucy Lane teased as she flips to another page in her magazine but Alex grabs the stapler and tosses it at one of her best friend's head to shut her up. Her annoyance making her miss her intended target, but Winn manages to sidestep the flying office appliance and even manages to catch the stapler before it could slam into the wall.

"Alright, you three across the street _now_." J'onn barked but they couldn't hear any real venom in his voice as he tosses a few bills on the table beside Alex's elbow enough to cover at least two large pizzas and a soda for each of them.

He chose not to notice the appreciative high five Lucy and Alex gave one another after the later finished scrubbing her hands clean of grease and grime from working on her motorcycle.

"Thanks, Space Dad."

"Thanks, Mr. Jones."

"You're the best Papa Bear." Winn agrees swinging his bag over his shoulder as he pockets the money gingerly.

The three jog across the street in silence to what was the last descent arcade and pizza place on the west side of campus.

"So how about a little wager before we go in." Lucy pipes up pressing her hand against the door just as Alex reached out to open it.

"Another wager Lane? Going by your record do you really want to risk it?" Winn chuckles his arms folded in front of him.

Lucy sticks her tongue out at him "I'm serious. And true my record is weak when it comes to Alex but come on, you'll at least like this one." Lucy's eyes lingered on Alex's.

Alex and Winn changed a glance the latter sending the former a shrug letting her answer for them. "Fine what is it this time?"

Lucy clapped her hands together with a wide grin on her lips. "You know that new girl I told you about the one that transferred into my advanced pre-law class last week?"

They both node. The new girl had just transferred to Nation City State last term surprising everyone when Lucy had managed to find she was there on a full-ride scholarship type courtesy of the Wayne family.

Alex already struggling to keep from blushing. She was beautiful and everyone with eyes tried to befriend her. Alex, however, had kept her distance. To a point. After all, they had been in a few of the same classes, so it wasn't as if she was actively avoiding talking with the new ray of sunshine in a leather jacket walking around campus. "Megan wasn't it?"

"Maggie." Winn and Lucy correct at the same time.

Alex rolls her eyes fisting her hands deep in the pockets of her jacket "What about her?"

Lucy smirks. "Well with you and Kel calling it quits and you've spent the last year and a half sulking about her moving away to finish up that psych major of hers. I think it's about time you get back out there." she explains.

"I already told you I'm already seeing someone." The taller woman snaps. "I'm not risking messing up something real with her just for one of your stupid bets Lane." She adds her voice like cool steel as the two friends locked eyes. It was true the pair having a chance meeting when both ended up volunteering at the same animal shelter a few months before the new semester had started up.

"Yeah, but how can we know that when you'll all hush hush about it. I mean come on not even Kar knows who this mystery girl is." Alex gapes when its Winn, not Lucy that points this out.

"Alright, but what has that got…." Alex started to ask only for Lucy to steer her over in front of the glass doors. Alex felt her mouth go dry. Maggie was on the other side her hair up in a ponytail her clothes hidden behind the pizza stained apron she was wearing as she bussed the tables.

"We go in have a nice lunch break and you get the new girl's number."

Alex gulped the ich in her throat getting worse as all the moisture in her body seems to want to head south betraying her as she glanced again at the woman on the other side of the door yet to catch Alex ogling her.

"That's it?"

"If you don't…." Alex shuddered at the mischievous spark in the other woman's eyes not even waiting for the stakes as she pushes the door open. Not with Lucy bugging her every other day to let her take over working on _Alex's _motorcycle.

Maggie looked up a shy smile on her lips as soon as she saw who had come in.

Alex Danvers.

Quite possibly the most attractive woman on campus. At least in Maggie's eyes.

"You here for the study session too?"

The three new arrivals pause in the act of picking a table while Maggie nodes to the other side of the pizza side of the popular hangout.

Kara and Leana were sitting so close Alex wasn't sure if the raven-haired girl was actually sitting on her sister's lap at first glance the two giggling about something only they knew as they talked in hushed whispers. The open textbooks and notebooks scattered across part of the wide table with two large pizzas taking the other half all forgotten.

"Nah we're just here on our lunch break." Winn waves off dropping into a seat close to the arcade.

"Really John let you three go all at once?" Maggie laughs shaking her head in disbelief while flipping out a note pad to take their orders her eyes linger on Alex for a half second then slid over to Winn with a flash a smile. "Alright hot Schott lay it on me."

Lucy grins as soon as Maggie had moved out of hearing range once the task was finished "Told you so. She obviously is interested in you."

Alex set her jaw again her hardened eyes meeting Lucy's across the table. "I'm happy in the relationship I'm already in Lane get over it."

"If your so happy then why haven't we gotten to meet this new one Danvers?" Lucy argues glaring at her from over the top of her soda glass.

"Pizza time." Maggie says returning to the table with a smile.

"I think I love you Mags."

Maggie chuckles as she slides the second pie onto the table choosing not to turn to the third in the group who had yet to take off her jacket and had her arms tightly crossed in from of her with an angry tick in her jaw. So cute. "Sorry Schott not my type." The waitress answers flipping her ponytail over her shoulder with the quickest of glances in Alex's direction. She was still looking at her. "Sides you're only talking pretty to me cause I'm packing wings."

Winn sucked in a breath fighting a laugh while making grabbing hands at the basket Maggie had yet to put down on the table. "Maybe." He agrees his eyes darting between the basket and Maggie's eyes calculating while hers hold only challenge.

Alex scoffs already on her third slice as she watches the back and forth. Man, she can get used to a view like this. Maggie with that cocky smirk of hers, just a hint of her toned stomach teasing Alex's observing eyes as Maggie leans her hip against the side of the table.

She uses the chill of her soda as cover the burn pooling between her legs as her traitor eyes slide again over Maggie's body as she walks away with a playful "I'll be back with refills in a sec." call over her shoulder.

"Chickening out already Danvers?"

Alex blinks her eyes going back to the others at her table. Lucy's in particular.

"No. I'm just waiting for my moment." Alex corrects talking around her drinking straw. Her eyes finding Maggie's as the shorter woman peeks over at them from the lunch counter.

"Ally?"

Alex hide a smirk behind her glass at Kara's surprised gasp as she and Lena walked hand and hand toward the arcade.

"Hey sis." The older Danvers answers raising her soda in a mini greeting gesture. "Luthor." She adds with a small node in Lena's direction earning an equally frosty "Danvers." In return.

"So, you and Luthor huh?" Lucy hums leaning back in her chair while Winn dips his head not wanting to engage when valuable food could still be used in a possible fight like the last time the two now glaring at one another faced off.

True they were all slightly intoxicated at the time, but the humorous battle had still left lasting marks on all involved. Mostly because they'd so recently gotten off cleaning detail for the food war.

"Hey little Danvers. You forgot something." Maggie chuckles jogging over to them holding up a small drawstring pouch of tokens for the arcade.

Acting on impulse and knowing Lucy wouldn't be letting the challenge go anytime soon Alex made her move.

She caught Maggie's hand as she turned away after handing off the gaming tokens. Kara squealed in anticipated excitement as her older sister tugged the surprised waitress back around with a swift pull on her arm as Alex steps in closer.

"Smooth Danvers very smooth."

"Very Nice."

"Dammit. Now I own Kate fifty bucks."

Alex and Maggie chose not to hear Lena or Winn's approving words as their hands gripped one another tighter the longer the kiss goes on with both smiling against the other's lips at Lucy's pouting huff.

"Come on Alex, can you at least let Mags clock out for her lunch break first before you jump your girlfriend right in the middle of my place please?"

Only then did the blushing couple break away from eachother while keeping a firm hold on the other's waist. "Sorry Megan." Alex calls back while Maggie hides a blush against the dip of her girlfriend's shoulder.

"And you say people can't have superpowers. Clearly yours is keeping secrets." Kara causes but the wide beaming smile counters any harshness in her voice as she looks from one bashful expression to the other.

"Oh, come on your one to talk." Alex shots back as they two groups find a bigger table to combined themselves around.

"She's got you their babe." Lena comments stowing her backpack under the table. "and on another note, you now owe me twenty dollars Sawyer." She reminds while Maggie snags the open chair beside her puzzled girlfriend.

"How about I just help you study for that criminal law class you picked up last week and we call it square."

After some thought courtesy of pillowing her head against Kara's shoulder Lena agrees. "Fine but only if you let me help with that bike you found out in the scrap yard."

"Is anyone here_ not_ an adrenaline junky?" Winn sighed talking around a bite of his pizza slice.

The others around the table laughed outright at the sulking question. "Sorry Winny bear." Kara shrugs.

"Aren't you going to tell them their breaks ended ten minutes ago?"

John shakes his head turning back toward the woman leaning across the lunch counter toward him. "I decided to close the shop up early considering how slow it was today. Besides when was the last time you saw our 'children' this happy since term started?"

His fiancée hummed in agreement her eyes drifting back to the diners only other occupants. "Alright but you still owe me that fifteen dollars."

John rolled his eyes sliding the winnings across the counter. "Why I would think to bet against the Danvers sisters was a wonder."

"Yeah but this also means we own Eliza fifty a peace." Megan remembers a smile on her lips at the mixed sounds of Maggie and Lean's laughter carries over from the table.

"Well lessoned learned never beat against the Danvers sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was working the front desk, or she was supposed to be but at the moment she was using the lull in business to finish a reading assignment for her science class.

"Knock, knock."

Setting aside her book Alex peeks up at the customer her smile widening into a toothy grin as she takes in the vision in pizza grease-stained jeans, the stolen tee shirt from Alex's own closet under that killer leather jacket standing in the doorway. "Hey, you."

Her girlfriend smiles back full force making Alex's heart flip against her ribs as they lean across the counter toward one another. "Hey yourself Danvers." Maggie hums pressing the softest of kisses against her girlfriend's lips. They were alone anyway so a little PDA wasn't completely horrible.

Besides, it was a wonder they could have a day their timelines lined up so perfectly anymore with the new courses being added to their school schedules.

Alex chases her lips for another series of quick kisses before she remembers where they were. Not that she could blame herself for it. Maggie's kisses were so addicting they should come with a warning. Her brow furrows however in concern after a glance at the clock tells her the new arrival is early for there already planned lunch date. Only by an hour yet enough of a gap to be concerning to her sometimes overly protective girlfriend.

"What seems to be the trouble miss?" she wonders pulling away to a much more professional distance while quietly savoring the taste of Maggie's Chapstick lingering on her lips. Cake batter. Delicious.

Maggie bite back a smirk of her own at the title. Of course, Alex would be by the book until her break. "Well I was on my way to bug my girlfriend at her job until her lunch break when my car decided it wanted to go from a groaning but reliable automobile to a smoking metal brick on wheels with fake leather seats." Maggie explains with a semi overly dramatic air.

"A smoking brick huh?" Alex wonders stepping out from behind the front desk already rolling up her sleeves in anticipation.

John had stepped out taking Winn with him on a technical job across campus and Lucy wouldn't be in for another two hours with her last class of the day. Kara was in the back probably texting her own girlfriend when she was supposed to be straightening up the back room.

"Let's go take a look." The teenage semi-pro of a mechanic decides her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her grease splattered jeans. Maggie blushes a little when Alex holds the front door open for her. "Sorry Danvers not this time"

Puzzled Alex lets the door swing closed instead following Maggie out the side door into the shop. Or more to the point toward the workstation Alex had chosen as her own.

"Saves on labor needing to push this thing in." She shrugs at Alex's raised eyebrow looking from the car to its owner and back again.

"What saving. We did need to push this thing in." Kara huffs stepping away from the workbench were the newest part of her sister's motorcycle was resting wiping her black-stained hands on her pants. The younger Danvers sister wasn't technically a mechanic herself, but she did spend more than her fair share of time in the shop visiting her older sister to have picked up enough tricks that she could at least help to a point from time to time.

"Hey how was I supposed to know it wouldn't turn on again." Maggie argues whilst Kara crosses to the sink to wash her hands properly.

"Alright, alright come on you two give it a rest." Alex intervenes despite the bickering being more playful than heated between the two. Regardless of what everyone else including their own mother thought Maggie and Kara actually did care about one another. Both feeling as if they had gained another sister in the other. "The Calvary is here now so you can go back to that article you're supposed to be working on for your history class Kar." Alex adds with a light smile.

Kara rolls her eyes at the comment. "I think it stopped smoking a little bit ago so it should be safe to pop the hood." She offers swinging her back over her shoulder. "I'll take over upfront."

Alex answers in a node pushing her already rolled up sleeves higher up her arms as she walks over to her girlfriend's car. "Alright buddy what going on with you huh?" she jokingly asks letting Maggie handle pulling the inside leaver to pop the hood.

Maggie cringes at the scent of burning metal hits their noses as soon as the hood is raised into place. Alex, however, doesn't seem phased by it only coughing a few times at the remaining clouds of smoke driving up from the newly exposed engine. "Would you mind handing over that flashlight please." She asks pointing over in the direction of her worktable as she leaned over the side get a better look at what she was dealing with.

Sawyer fumbles with the task a little too distracted in seeing her mechanic girlfriend at work. Honestly, how could Alex's shirt be riding up already? She had barely started working and already her shirt was rolled up showing off a tantalizing tones strip of her back to Maggie's approving gaze.

"Thanks, babe." Alex hums turning the hint of a smile in Maggie's direction. Maggie blushes hoping up onto a relatively clean spot on the side table beside the working dock. "So, what kinds of problems did you have before it turned into a…. a…..what did you call it?"

"A…um….a 'smoking metal brick on wheels with fake leather seats'?" Maggie hadn't meant it as a question, but she couldn't really concentrate on the question as her eyes linger on the stumble flex of Alex's arms and the growing view of her back the more she leaned over the front of the car as she works checking over the engine now with that hardened calculating gaze of hers.

Maggie knows her time as a mechanic was just a hobby for her girlfriend while she decides between a doctorate in medical or bioengineering sciences. She already has advanced degrees in both areas so the next level degree would be nothing for her nerd. "What like the blinking check engine light I've been ignoring since the drive back to campuses from your mom's house?" Maggie offers with a laugh.

"Yes." Alex nodes rocking back on her heels with a low sigh. That drive had been over a month ago. "That also would explain a few things." She says mostly to herself.

Maggie pales going over all the possible outcomes in her head. "Whatever it is it already sounds expensive." That car had been a gift from her beloved aunt after she'd gotten her license. She couldn't just get rid of it.

"Take a breath baby, please. I mean yes, it is a little on the expensive side when it comes to car repairs, but we can make it work." Alex jumps in seeing the gears turning harder the longer Maggie's eyes stay trained on her car.

"A _little_ expensive babe the thing was practically on fire when Kara and I pushed it in here." Maggie argues resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder when Alex steps between her legs to offer some kind of comfort.

"I'm only going here because my best friend dipped into her trust to help me out," Maggie hiccups as Alex's arms slide around her back cradling her against the other woman's front.

Maggie had insisted that Kate was already paying her tuition for one of the best police academies in the country so at the very least she would take care of her books for her classes for the school year. That had been a harder blow to what was left of her savings than the move from Gotham had been. After all she was still paying off the last of her aunt's medical bills. Kate had offered to take care of those for her as well, and even Lena had offered to help out once the two had started to bond, but Maggie had declined both offers.

She wasn't about to completely sponge off her friends for her own survival. She was already working on paying Kate back regardless of her friend's upset at the arrangement.

'Come on Sawyer you're not some charity case to me I'm happy to help a sister out.' She remembers Kate telling her the last time they'd gotten together 'And you are like a sister to me Mags don't forget that.' Then Kate had slipped on that cocky smile of hers as she adds. 'Why not use this on that cute girl of yours?'

"I know baby," Alex whispers against her hair shaking Maggie back to the world around her. "Like I said we'll work it out. You won't have to give up your car."

"H…"

Alex quieted her with a finger to her lips. "Trust me. Alright just trust me." She whispers tucking a few stray strands of Maggie's hair behind her ear. Maggie lets out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding leaning her cheek into Alex's hand in quiet agreement.

In the studying detective's opinion, the resulting hour and a half of starter work they accomplished were only made better when she looked over from her hunt for some wrench she'd been asked to get to find Alex stripping off her shirt in favor of her undershirt.

Her mechanic girlfriend pauses eyebrow already raised as she meets Maggie's sly grin still bent over the hood of her car. "Did you seriously do that fake camera click thing with your tongue?"

Maggie shrugs mincing taking another picture complete with another click of her tongue as a camera shutter. "What I might need blackmail for John to give you a raise later. What better blackmail than proof your good at your job."

"Yeah but your studying to be a cop babe. Blackmail is against the law remember." Alex reminds "Alright then I'll just keep these for myself." Maggie shrugs sliding her phone back into her jacket pocket after snapping a few actual pictures of the vision in front of her.

Alex rolls her eyes turning her attention the problems under the hood of her girlfriend's car. "Hey mind pulling up something fun to read to me?"

Really Alex thinks Maggie will refuse so it surprises her when instead her girl wipes her tears away with her shirt sleeve with a shaky smile pulls up a short fanfic on her phone about her current obsession of a web series about in Maggie's words was 'Alex as a brooding tighter pants and rocker tee-shirt wearing vampire.' She's half tricked half goaded Alex in to watch a few episodes to prove her point and Alex had to admit that 'vamp Alex' as Maggie calls her was kind of cute. Not as cute as the Laura character or Maggie but still alluringly attractive for a web series vampire.

It wasn't until Maggie had finished one and was scrolling to find another to read that they noticed the song playing from the sound system Winn had set up from the workshop that the couple remembered there was another person in the building.

"At least her taste in music has improved." Maggie comments not realizing until she was standing directly in front of her that Alex had stopped working. "May I have this dance my lady?" her smirking mechanic whispers pulling her into what passes for a slow dance between to teenagers who don't really know how to dance at Maggie's nod in acceptance. "and sorry to disappoint 'cha babe but this is from my playlist," Alex confesses as they move.

"Carla Thomas…. nice choice." Maggie praises resting her forehead against Alex's as they swayed back and forth "Or was this just because you caught _Baby Driver_ on tv again?"

"Hey, it's a cool movie." Alex defends at Maggie's giggling laughter at her pouting face unable to make herself break from the relaxed hold of her girlfriend.

"True but how about instead we have tv show binge once we get back to the dorm instead? I hear this next episode had a time loop in it." Maggie offers.

"Oh well if the show puts in a time loop you know it's a good one. Either that or the writers out in a musical episode." A voice says at the same time Alex was saying "Babe spoilers besides I thought you wanted to catch up on Carmi…"

Both start at the tease neither noticing when Lucy had slipped into the garage yet at the same time the couple flipped their middle fingers in the intruder's direction not wanting to look away from one another to chew her out properly for crashing their alone time.

"Alexandra."

Alex gasped at the use of her name burrowing her face against the dip of Maggie's shoulder in embarrassment. "hide me." She whispers earning a giggle from her girlfriend clinging onto the shorter woman so tightly she might have been hoping to merge with her completely. Not that Maggie would completely object to that idea.

"Sorry Firework." Maggie sighs pressing a quick kiss against her girlfriend's hairline threading her fingers in Alex's short locks while turning her head to look in the direction of John's authoritative tones. "Don't think that's an option."

Alex let out a low puppy-like whimper turning to face her boss.

"Go clock out I'll finish up the check of what needs to be done here." John says while Alex finds her shoes incredibly interesting so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "Quantico mind taking her home please?" Maggie cracks a smile at the nickname John christened her with just a day and a half after meeting her. "Yes, sir." She nodes her smile fading when she sees the unphased expression on the ex-astronaut's face.

Neither Alex nor Maggie are brave enough to meet anyone else's eyes as they hurry toward the little break room to let Alex clean up. "How about we start that series watching later. Seeing as I don't think Space Dad will want me around the next few days. He never uses that name." Alex whispers once they've reached the safety of the locker room.

"Sounds good to me. Besides you've been working too hard babe. Just think of this as a break alright. You know John wouldn't let you go. He cares about you too much for that." Maggie tries to console as she opens Alex's locker digging out some clean dry clothes while the woman herself scrubs the grime from her skin in the adjoining washroom.

"But he's still upset with me babe." Alex dwells fixing the towel around herself in case anyone thought to follow them.

Maggie sighs pushing herself up from her seated place on the bench in front of the lockers to loop her arms around Alex's waist drawing her girlfriend close. "True but remember we were telling off Luc babe. Out of everyone that works here, she's the most to warrant…."

"Oh, come on Sawyer tell me what you really think of me."

"Seriously guys can't you at least wait until your back in your room to do…..that?"

Alex was the one to laugh at that "Kar we've caught you and Luthor with much fewer clothes almost as much as you've caught us so lay off." The elder sister reminds

"No, you…." Kara stammers

"Um…. Not two days ago….in my bed? Ringing any bells?"

Kara rolled her eyes her cheeks red with color. "We already said we were sorry." The blonde grumbles still flush from embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah, sister banging should be done in the sister's own bed. We get it now you two get the hell out of here already. Space Dad says he's giving you the next week off Firework and Mags he'll make your car first priority so don't worry." Lucy sighs shooing the amused couple toward the door.

"Love you too Lane." Maggie laughed as the pair headed toward the front door.


End file.
